Lying Alone Again Tonight
by Meyers Marie
Summary: The truth was, even if she said otherwise, she really didn't hate him at all. One Shot. Rated T. Kyoko-centric.


Title: Lying Alone Again Tonight

Summary: The truth was, even if she said otherwise, she really didn't hate him at all. One Shot. Rated T

Characters: Kyoko M., Shotaro F.

Genre: Angst, Loss/Comfort, Hurt

Disclaimer/Letter from the Author: So...my first _Skip Beat!_ fiction ever, and it's about Shoyoko. But this idea just sort of came to me and I really wanted to write it out. I'm having too much fun with my Renyoko fic ideas and haven't written them out yet. I guess this was just to get my creative juices flowing.

I was listening to _Bed of Lies_ by Nicki Minaj and it inspired me to write this. I love Skip Beat!, and Ren and Kyoko so much...but writing this was fun too.

 _Skip Beat!_ and its characters aren't my own, and neither are the quoted lyrics. However, this story plot bunny is. Please ask permission before any use of any part of this fan fiction.

Copyright, Marie Meyers, 2015. Rights Reserved.

* * *

 _Do you ever think of me when you lie down in your bed of lies?_

 _And I know better then to look in your eyes._

 _They'd only pretend you would be mine._

 _And, oh, how you made me believe._

 _You had me caught in every web that you weaved._

 _So do you ever think of me when you lie?_

 _Lie down in your bed of lies._

 _\- Bed of Lies, Nicki Minaj (The Pinkprint)_

"Kyoko." His low voice called her from the doorway. Kyoko Mogami, fourteen, looked up from her drawing and met his light colored eyes.

"Sho!" Kyoko exclaimed, her cheeks warming, her heart skipping a beat as she gazed at him. He frowned, and she did as well, in kind.

"...?"

"What..." he started, "...are you doing? It's time to go home."

With a jolt, Kyoko looked around and realized she was the only one left in 3-B's class room. "Ah..." she looked down at her drawing of a fairy queen and blushed furiously. Then, furrowing her brows, she looked back up at Sho.

"You waited for me...?"

"Isn't that much obvious? Don't we live together? Doesn't it only make sense that we would walk home together?" He sighed in annoyance.

"Sorry, Sho! Just let me..." shoving the papers and pencils into her bag, Kyoko stood hastily, even fumbling over her own feet as she hurried to gather her things.

"Come on already," he motioned to her when she reached him at the door, "and fix your hair."

Kyoko quickly patted down her ebony hair, tussled by her disorganized rush to leave with him.

They walked silently. Sho took the lead, and Kyoko walked behind him, a blush on her cheeks as she stared at her hands. She didn't dare look at him. Even though she wanted to...her eyes flickered up to his form and her lips parted at his figure as it was kissed by the sun. His tall frame, his defined back, his slender arms, his large hands, and finally, the short strands on hair that she longed to feel feathering her finger tips. He was so handsome, so very, very handsome – Shotaro Fuwa, the boy she loved. The person whom held all her love. The only one who fully had her heart in the palms of their hands. He –

"Hey," his voice sounded, and he stopped walking suddenly. Kyoko jumped, startled out of her longing stare. She held her breath; had he caught her staring?

"You..." he paused, and her heart hammered painfully, "Do you think you'll always look at me like that?"

Kyoko's eyes widened; she'd been caught staring. Her face transformed into one of horror as he bowed apologetically. "Sorry, Sho, I didn't mean to –"

"You're staring at me like all those other girls have, right? The ones that have dumped me. It'll go away for you too, that gaze, won't it?"

Kyoko sucked in a breath as she whipped her head up to stare at him. He wasn't facing her, and he was still ahead of her. His voice was quiet and yet it felt so impossibly loud to her ears.

Or was that only because every other sound, including the beat of her heart, had stopped resounding?

"T-that..." Kyoko stuttered, "that's not true," she whispered. Then said, louder, "how could it go away for me? My mother left me, others ignore me, your parents are care for me, but who in my life can I deem as special to me? You...you are the only one that is special to me! I, whose love was rejected by her own mother...who can I give all these feelings to, if it isn't you, Sho?!"

Kyoko's heart clenched painfully in her chest, and she felt her feet propelling of their own accord closer and closer to him. She was blushing profusely, and she felt like the ground would give way from under her at any moment and swallow her whole. But she couldn't stop. The words (her confession) fumbled, tripped, and tumbled off her tongue and passed her lips before she even had a chance to catch them:

"Is there really a way for me to stop gazing at you like this...?"

"If you hated me, then..."

"That will never happen!" Kyoko was so close to him now that all she'd have to do is reach out her arm to brush her fingers against the fabric of his shirt, "That will never happen!"

Sho turned then, and faced her fully; his eyes settled determinedly on her own. It was a look that made her knees weak. It took her breath away, and filled her with longing unlike she'd ever known. If he kept looking at her like that, then...then Kyoko was sure that she'd fall even further for the boy before her. She'd follow him anywhere. She'd give her life for his, she'd...

"I'm leaving," he spoke to her. Time stopped, suddenly, and Kyoko found her heart beating to loud.

 _What...?_

"I want you to come with me."

With a shaky inhale of breath, time started flowing again. Kyoko felt as if something had burst inside her. Sho waited. Her lips formed the words on their own. The tears spilled from her eyes on their own as well.

"Yes..."

In the moment, he'd shown her the softest smile she'd ever seen.

Yes, Kyoko thought, she'd never stop gazing at him like this. She'd always love this boy before her. This boy with a soft smile...

With a jolt, Kyoko opened her eyes. When she remembered where she was, she allowed herself to breathe.

She sat up slowly, running her fingers through her short, orange hair.

She really shouldn't do this to herself. She should just stick with her facade, as an actress, as long as she kept it up, eventually even she would believe it.

Surely, right?

She shouldn't let dreams shake her resolve. She shouldn't –

Her fingers had dialed *67 and after seven more digits she had the phone against her ear without a second thought.

It rang four times. At that point, she figured he wouldn't answer.

On the fifth ring, the line picked up.

"Hello?"

A rough, low voice, thick with sleep. Far away, in a separate home, in a separate bed, but so, so close to her ear.

Her heart clenched painfully, overflowing with desire and longing.

Her lungs drew in a ragged breath that would exhale his name.

"...Sho..."

The sound of her whisper brought her out of her daze. Clenching her teeth, she hastily ended the call, then threw her phone across the room.

The blush she now despised tinted her facial features, and her throat grew dry and constricted as she wrapped arms around herself, closing in on herself, hating herself for becoming so undone by his voice and his name; and then, the thought, _Dear God, please, no_ – did he recognize the sound of her voice just then?

The thought was too sobering. She felt her arms slacken from around her, felt her slipping back to lie on the bed once again.

If he did recognize her voice just then, then surely he wouldn't come, right? He'd leave her there, as he had ever since they'd first came to Tokyo, lying in bed alone again.

Surely he would.

Surely, so she shouldn't hold onto a ridiculous hope. She definitely shouldn't fight sleep just to see if he'd seek her out.

She definitely shouldn't, and yet...

The morning came so agonizingly slow for Kyoko, whose eyes were pricked with tears that never fell, and whose eyes never shut long enough in the night for her to return to sleep.

 _Is there really a way for me to stop gazing at you like this...?_

 _If you hated me, then..._

 _That will never happen!_

"That will never, never happen..."

-Fin-

* * *

AEN: If you liked it, even a little, follow me and be alerted of my other _Skip Beat!_ fics to come! And check out the profile link on this page to be directed to my primary FF account for even more stories! Thanks for reading, remember to review!


End file.
